The Secret Daughter
by PiraBats3
Summary: Everyone knows about the great heroes and their amazing deeds, Beren and Lúthien, save for their daughter, who was born second to the great heroes of the first age.
1. A Kindness She Recognized

**Chapter 1 - A Kindness She Recognized**__

The faint sunlight that broke through the thick branches of the burr and oak trees above her reflected on her night-black hair. The forest grass glistened with fresh dew and her light footsteps left prints along the green grass behind her. She was waiting for something. Her sparkling starlit eyes reflected the deep green of the grass as they glanced around the trees, searching…waiting.

The noise came from her right: a small crack of a twig that her sharp ears could not miss. Her head snapped around to look for the source of the noise and saw only trees and shadows.

The forest darkened even more than before as a cloud covered the sun. Her green eyes darkened as her pupils dilated to adjust to the new darkness.

Another crack, now from behind her. She spun around, ready to face the thing she was waiting for but found only the silent darkness of the forest. But her eyes kept searching.

Then she felt it, the hot breath on the back of her neck that made the hairs stand on end. He had found her. She dreaded to turn around to face him, not knowing what would happen. The moment seemed to last forever and the only sound she heard was her own beating heart and his deep steady breathing.

She spun around again, now to find a large man standing before her. Her eyes wandered to his face, which seemed bright in the darkness. His eyes were of bronze and his hair as dark brown as the wood of the trees of the forests of old. His face held a fierce gaze as he looked down at her, yet there was kindness in his eyes, a kindness she recognized…

--

Thuriniel awoke in the breaking dawn. These strange dreams had not lessened over the past weeks and she began to think she was going insane. Ereinion was even beginning to notice a change in her behavior and how sleepy she always looked.

She glanced out the small window to see fresh rays of light from the new day. A sigh escaped her as she lay back against her pillow. She was surprised no servant had burst in the door to politely nag Thuriniel about getting up. Ereinion was up to something. That thought alone was enough to get her up and out of her bed.

Closing her door behind her, she walked down the hall silently, her steps hardly touching the tiled floor. The maiden who usually woke her in the mornings passed by with a polite smile and a small nod of acknowledgement, which made Thuriniel even more curious.

Finally, after meandering through the many indistinguishable halls, she approached Ereinion's study, a place where he spent almost all of his time lately. Rapping lightly on the door triggered a deep and friendly voice to call out, "Come in."

She opened the door only slightly at first, to peek inside, making sure he was not standing there with some unknown new trick up his sleeve, waiting for her to step inside. But he was nowhere near the door. Instead, he was seated at his large desk that was filled with scrolls of maps and letters with a grim look on his face.

She slipped inside and approached his desk with a fragile smile. "More good news?" she joked lightly, hoping to at least get a smile from him.  
He only shook his head and grabbed a new letter from the side of his desk.

Another knock at the door signaled another deep rumble as the door opened and a large ellon stepped in. "More letters have arrived, my lord," he said as he moved to place them on the cluttered desk. Elrond cast a glance at Thuriniel, one he always gave her, one that made her feel uncomfortable, before looking back to Ereinion for orders. She surpressed a shudder as Ereinion spoke.

"That's well enough. Have a seat, Thuriniel."

They both glanced at the chairs as if they forgot they were in the room. Elrond only glanced at Thuriniel, once more with that strange look, but once she was seated, they both looked to their king. Her silver eyes remained on Ereinion and the uncommon look on his face while Elrond's fierce gaze rested on the High King.

"Lieutenant Elrond, prepare the troops for departure by the end of the week, we will be heading south."

Elrond gave a short nod and turned to leave, but once more he took a knowing glance at Thuriniel. She shivered, despising that glance that Elrond gave her. It was as if he knew something she did not, and he was only rubbing her face in it subtly, but yet his glance always held a hint of curiosity that she could not place.

Once he left the room, her attention turned from strange glances to strange commands.

"Leaving for the south? Are you going to Gondor?"

"Yes," was his short response as he switched maps. She recognized it as a closer look at the realm east of Rohan, the realms of Gondor and neighboring Mordor.

"But why so soon? I thought they did not need your aid."

He merely shook his head. "Gondor has always needed aid. It was unwise for them to settle so close to a wasteland." He pulled out a small letter and set it in front of Thuriniel. "Minas Ithil was taken and Osgiliath is under siege. King Elendil is calling for an Alliance."

She looked over the letter before glancing back up to him as he paused his research and watched her.

"You knew it was coming, Thuriniel, you could feel it."

She looked back down to the letter as she set it in her lap. She naively thought the uncomfortable feeling in her heart and mind were simple signs of her lack of sleep, but he implied it to be more.

"You have the same feeling you had before, when Annatar had become known. Do you remember?"

She remembered it well in her almost perfect memory. Before any news of the powerful stranger even arrived in Lindon, a dark, aching feeling overtook her heart for reasons unknown to her at the time. But once word of Annatar reached her ears through the wonder of villagers who heard the rumors, her mind quickly became clouded with headaches at every mention of his name. It did not take long before she went to Ereinion, wondering what was wrong with her, and after explaining everything that had happened to her, the decision he held as a burden on his mind became easier. He had heard well of the Lord of Gifts in Eregion and doubted to trust one so strangely friendly. The feeling Thuriniel had only meant that Annatar brought ill luck to all places he went, according to Ereinion. And this theory turned out to be correct, as Annatar was proved as the dark maia Sauron in Eregion after Celebrimbor created the rings of power, many years after Ereinion refused his wish of entering Lindon.

The sudden shifting of papers awoke her from her memories, and she glanced up to see Ereinion rolling up the last of the scrolls to reveal an actual wooden desk. Carefully, he stored the handful he had in his hands in the drawers of his desk. It was then Thuriniel noticed how worried he had become. His stature was still tall and proud, with muscle flexing wherever it could be seen underneath his white, silk robe. But his raven black hair was not as deep in color as it used to be as it hung loose over his shoulders, and the usual glow about him seemed less bright. His wise, grey eyes were dull compared to normal days and the only expression his face held now was a somber one.

Standing upright, he leaned against his chair and sighed and exhausted sigh, as if he had a weary day, as he looked down at Thuriniel. "What are you thinking?"

Her starry eyes met his with a smile hidden within them. "How ridiculous that robe looks on you."

His dark brows rose high at her comment and at last, the smile that she had been waiting for appeared on his face. "Now, this is silk, one of the finest materials in Lindon, and automatically acceptable for me to wear. And I am sure Lady Maya will have your head if you hint you do not like one of her best and finest robes."

An innocent grin appeared on her face to counter his sure smile. "Lady Maya already dislikes me for being in your house, hence the reason why I wear such plain dresses. I doubt me poking fun at her work would do much damage."

"Ah, but your dresses are not too small or too large…yet," his sure smile turned to a sly grin.

Carefully she eyed the great elf lord, trying to find another refute to his comment, but none came to her mind. She hated loosing spars to him, even if it was a small one.

Ereinion knew he beat her and he took the moment to fill the tense air with a hearty laugh. Her bright smile was still in place and her light laugh filled the air next to his. He moved around his desk to stand next to her with his hand held out for her. "Care for a walk in the gardens, my friend?"

She nodded with a grin and stood to take his hand. Silently they walked out into the hall and wandered through the palace, home to Ereinion and any he let stay. All guards straightened their posture and all servants paused to bow low until they passed. Soft were their steps and quietly Ereinion's white robes and Thuriniel's purple dress drifted behind them. While Thuriniel was simply enjoying the walk for the most part, her thoughts were on the oncoming war that Ereinion was about to fight. Ereinion's own thoughts were not far from hers, and he knew well what he would use this time for. After a couple of corners and passing at least a dozen maids, they approached the open garden as the sunlight shined bright through the door.

Silent they had been as they both kept to their thoughts, but it was not until they were well into the garden before Ereinion spoke again. "There are a few things I want you to know before I leave."

Thuriniel looked up at him as her smile faded slightly and her bright eyes filled with curiosity she couldn't help.

Quiet for a moment, he tried to put his thoughts into words. He knew this would be difficult, as it was difficult for him to accept his fate, the fate he had known for a few days now. "You have told me that you do not remember past when you awoke here in Lindon, correct?"

A silent nod was her reply.

"Well, it is time you know at least a little before that," he took a deep sigh before continuing. "Your age is closer to mine than you think, but I cannot estimate well how many years you have seen. You are from a place called Beleriand, north of here, and it was known as the world many ages ago. But where exactly you are from, I have a theory."

He shook his head, doubting himself and his thoughts, before continuing. "I found you on the Isle of Balar, lost and confused and nearly broken from the obvious hardships you had been through. I was on my way here, to build Lindon, with a large host and I could not bear to leave you alone without any care, so I brought you with me. You rested as we built and fell into a deep slumber for nearly a year. It was then you awoke and it is there your memory starts. Your turmoil must have been greater than I had thought at the time for you to lose your memory so easily, but perhaps these dreams you have been having are clues to your past."

Her eyes widened, "How did you know—"

"I am by no means unintelligent, Thuriniel. You have not been getting much sleep lately and it shows, and the maids have come to me with worry about the things you say and do at night."

She stared at him silently and he took the moment to sit on a nearby bench, hinting for her to follow, which she did.

It was then that she noticed how pale his face had become. His already grave look from his study had only worsened, and she could not place why. Even his eyes she could not read this time, he was well learned in shielding his mind from hers.

"How you got to Balar I do not know, but I know you are not a native of the Isle. I suspect that you came with the refugees of the Mouth of Sirion, after the sons of Fëanor attacked it."

"The sons of Fëanor?" She had never before heard of neither Fëanor or his sons, which was a surprise for her since she spent most of her time in Lindon reading Ereinion's scrolls. In fact, now that she remembered it, there was nothing in any of the scrolls she read about the First Age.

He glanced at her with a pained expression for he knew well her thoughts, even if she did not know his, "I hid the scrolls that tell the tales of the First Age, when the great lords of the Noldor fell from grace. I did not wanting you to read them, for I thought they might trigger something within you, something that you were not prepared for. You are obviously from that time period, and in my theory, you have much history involving the sons of Fëanor."

"Your theory?" Her eyes grew even more confused as she discovered Ereinion was keeping much from her all these many years.

"Yes, my theory. From your physical traits, your age, and your abilities, I think I know who your parents are, or were rather, but I cannot be certain for I have never met them myself and I only have the knowledge of words written down to aid me. I think your parents were great heroes of the First Age, possibly the greatest."

Her curiosity rose to a new level as she was anxious to know more, so anxious that she did not hear another stop near them, waiting eagerly to speak as if his tongue was burning.

Ereinion, unfortunately, noticed and paused his tale to Thuriniel to glance up at his lieutenant. "Yes, Lieutenant Elrond?"

"We have received urgent news from Gondor, we are needed as soon as we can arrive. The troops are ready at your command and already will it take several days to reach Gondor."

Ereinion sighed, letting out the last of this conversation into the air, and he stood, nodding to his trusted lieutenant. Still his face was grave, and though he stood tall, he looked as if he was hiding something. "Then we leave now. I will be there momentarily, I must ready my things."

Elrond gave a swift bow and he left as quickly as he had come. It took a moment for Thuriniel to notice he did not once give her that look she so despised. Her attention was instead on Ereinion, still eager to know all that he knew about her and to know what was causing his strange behavior.

He noticed her anxiety and once more he gave her a pained look. "We will finish this when I return." But he paused and continued in a more sorrowful tone, "I am sorry, Thuriniel." But pain was all she could read from his eyes in the quick moment, and no more would he give away. It was then she felt the dreadful feeling within her heart pain, like it did whenever Annatar was mentioned. And it was then she knew they would not finish this conversation.

Once more, his face turned to stone as he hid his thoughts behind his wise eyes and he strode through the gardens towards his chambers to leave Thuriniel alone to her thoughts.

Quiet she was for a few moments as her mind reviewed all that he had said and not said. The sons of Fëanor. The Mouth of Sirion. The Isle of Balar. These names had a ring of familiarity in her mind, but one that she could not place.

Still did she sit in sorrowful thought as the loud horns of war rang through the city and the large host of Lindon marched toward the war that would silence an evil in the east for ages to come. Women and children lined the streets as tears streaked down most of their faces and flowers and words of prayer were given to the departing soldiers.

Still did she sit in sorrowful thought long after the hosts had traveled leagues away and darkness had fallen across the silent and sorrowful Lindon.


	2. And All Was Still For A Moment

**Chapter 2 - We have won! Sauron is defeated!**

Weeks passed slowly in the city of Lindon as all held their breath for news from the south. Long had it been since the large host left to fight in the Last Alliance, and no news had yet been returned.

Thuriniel was the most worried. Having weeks to think about her last conversation with Ereinion left her knowing what his thoughts were. He knew something terrible was to happen and he knew he would not return to Lindon. This was a thought she could not bear for so like a father Ereinion was to her.

At first, after she had awoken from her frozen state of thought, she had searched the palace, room to room, for the missing scrolls. More did she long to know about the past. But nowhere could they be found, not even in Ereinion's chambers. The guards and servants had helped at first, but soon they knew it to be a lost cause. Only once did they bother her as she tried to search Ereinion's chambers, but only good reasons she had.

Her search left her hopeless, as she found nothing. She remained locked up in Ereinion's palace, refusing to go anywhere or do anything. The maids who usually cared for her only worried greatly at her behavior for so unusual it was.

Finally the day came. A rider appeared on the horizon as he rode swiftly towards the elven city. The guards at the gates hurriedly let him in and he continued until he had stopped in the plaza of the great city. Already, just the sight of the elven rider made Lindon buzz loudly once more in anticipation for his news. Thuriniel noticed the change in the air and wandered from her seat in her chambers to the balcony to see what was happening.

The rider remained on his horse as his face glowed triumphantly. "We have won! Sauron is defeated!"

A roar came from the crowd as the elderly and children alike cheered, but the wives only wept. Whether it be for joy or for not knowing the fate of their husbands, Thuriniel could only guess.

"Our men rest in Gondor and prepare for their journey home," once more his voice rang through the square. But his glowing face turned solemn suddenly as he did not wait for the crowd to hush before announcing the worst news of all. "King Ereinion has fallen, and has appointed Lord Círdan to his place."

Suddenly silence dropped on the crowd and all was still for a moment in the great city. Few women cried still, even more at this terrible news. Thuriniel was among them.

No more could she take and she retreated from the balcony. She knew this would come, but still it was not less painful. She let tears flow freely from her grey eyes as she moved to sit on her bed. Still the city was quiet, as she could hear them clearly from her keen ears. But little did she care about them, for once in her life in Lindon.

Not long did it take for anger to well up within her. Her sorrow was overcome as her mind searched for reasons as to why.

"It's not fair!" She screamed into the quiet air. The guard outside of her room was startled, but he had heard the news and understood her sorrow.

The Valar were cruel to take him from her, especially before he could tell her more about her or where he had hidden the scrolls. In her mind, life had suddenly become unfair and she so despised it with all of her being. First not a thing she could remember from her childhood nor was she allowed the identity of her parents, and now Mandos had taken the one with most of the answers.

Little did she know that this trait, this anger that had suddenly risen, that was so unnatural of her nature, was a very obvious clue to the part of her that was most like her father.

The more her anger grew, the more the air shifted. Even the guard outside could feel it and he grew uneasy. Her eyes grew bright as did her form and soon she was bright as a star.

A child was the first to notice the great light in the palace window. Quickly he ran to his mother to tell of the wondrous light, and easily did they both spot it once more. Thuriniel was a beacon of light, bright for the stars to see her in daylight. As more saw the light, more they grew curious as to the source. Most knew of Thuriniel but all thought her merely another elf, and as they could not see the source, they did not know otherwise. The guard outside of her room had left his post to retrieve other guards to see the light that was growing brighter through the cracks of the door and decide if they should check to make sure if the maiden left in their charge was alright.

But before they decided, the great light began to fade. Tired and weary Thuriniel suddenly grew as her rarely used anger had depleted her new energy quickly. Slowly her light faded as she quickly fell into a deep sleep. No dreams did she have, unlike the previous months, only quiet slumber.

The guards outside of her door waited until the light was no more before knocking lightly. As no answer came, they grew worried and kicked open the locked door. But as they rushed in, no terrible sight welcomed them, only the sight of sweet and fair Thuriniel fast asleep.

Full of wonder, the guards quietly and thoughtfully returned to their posts, keeping whatever had happened in the room a secret amongst themselves.


	3. How Do You Expect Her To Act?

**Chapter 3 - How Do You Expect Her To Act?**

The light chirp of a bird startled Thuriniel as she moved silently through the trees. As she stopped to glance around in search of the stray bird, her eyes quickly fell upon it and a small smile rested upon her fair face.

"What are you doing out here so late, little one?" she whispered as she held out her finger for the small bird to rest upon. The young bird, who did not show any fear for the elleth, gladly hopped on her finger and chirped again.

Thuriniel's smile slowly faded as she glanced up at the full moon high in the sky. It was nearly midnight and she was nearly a league away from Lindon. She would have a long way to travel before she could rest.

Once more the bird startled Thuriniel as it flew from her finger and into the tree it was just perched in. Only now, multiple chirps joined the young bird's. The bird was home, and the thought made Thuriniel warm at heart yet filled with sorrow. She still had no home.

Lindon was no longer home, not with Erenion… Her gray eyes looked ahead as she continued her pace. Her delicate hands tightened the deep blue cloak around her as a shiver ran through her, though not from the cold.

--

Several days passed after Thuriniel had fallen into a slumber and many grew worried at her sudden state. Only few remembered the time before when she had fallen into a similar state, and even they were concerned for her well being. The elves of the healing houses could do nothing for her except sing songs of peace and soothing, and the handmaidens simply kept watch with a guard or two at their side. Many favored the fair maiden Erenion had taken under his wing, for she only revealed kindness towards all, no matter their age, size, or heath. Her past in Lindon had been a bright and happy one, and often did her mood inspire others. But still she was asleep when the great host of Lindon returned, though it was greatly reduced.

But the day she awoke, it rained. It was the first rain Lindon had seen in several months, and strange it was to see it. But Thuriniel, as if expecting it, awoke promptly in the morning as she always used to, startling the two guards, the handmaiden, and the elleth from the healing house.

As her drowsy eyes adjusted to the light once more, she spotted the elves seated in awe around her bed and her eyes instantly filled with worried curiosity, as if anything else could go wrong.

"What? What has happened?"

"My lady," the handmaiden dared to speak, "You have been asleep for nearly a month. We have been greatly concerned for you."

Thuriniel looked startled as a guard, the same who had been standing watch the day that she had first fell into her slumber, continued. "You exhausted yourself, m'lady. You did something far greater than any elf."

At that Thuriniel remembered. The light. The anger. The sorrow. Erenion. Instantly tears threatened her eyes again as she threw the sheets from her and jumped out of bed, much to the elleth from the healing house's distress. She threw open the door and ran through the hall as the four stepped just beyond her door to watch. Gildor, the guard who had spoken, and who was the one Erenion entrusted to watch her, dared to follow quietly, allowing her space.

Thuriniel tore through the hall, not caring at the sight she made in her nightgown. But once she reached her destination, she slid to a stop and began to pound her fists on the door. Gildor quickly approached Erenion's study to find Thuriniel there, now on the ground, in tears, and relentlessly pounding on the door with her small and seemingly frail fists. Gildor knelt next to her and took her frail hands in his large ones just in time for Elrond to open the door. Both Gildor and Thuriniel paused to look up at the ellon, as he looked fairly startled down at them. Cirdan called from across the room, "What is all the noise about, Elrond?"

The fact that another was in Ereinion's place threw Thuriniel into hysterics. She struggled against Gildor's tightening grip as she cried out against the pain within her heart. Elrond glanced quickly at Cirdan before quickly shutting the door behind him and stepping out into the hall.

"What happened?" he snapped.

"She just woke up, m'lord," poor Gildor responded urgently as he tried to restrain her without hurting her.

"Get her back to her room. She's acting like a child."

Gildor glanced up at Elrond with fierce eyes. In all the time he had guarded and watched Thuriniel, he had grown to adore her and understand her, just as well as Erenion. "Pardon, m'lord, but she has been lost and the only one she held close is gone. How do you expect her to act?"

Elrond looked stunned at Gildor, before his face drew into a glare. "She was not the only one who lost Ereinion! Now, get her out of my sight!"

A hurt, yet angry Gildor nodded forcefully, as Elrond was still in higher rank, and stood, bringing a sobbing Thuriniel with him. As he wrapped his arms around her, he walked back down the hall without once glancing back at Elrond as he stood watching.

Elrond only shook his head once they turned the corner and let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. Sometimes he wished Erenion had not entrusted this secret with him, that he remained clueless, and that he did not have to keep tabs on the maiden who was believed to be his grandmother.

--

Dawn was close, she could feel it. The morning birds could be heard all around and the sky was beginning to lighten. She had walked all night and still was no where near another city. She had packed very little and she did regret not taking a horse, but she was no thief and none of the Lindon horses were hers.

As soon as the sun touched the horizon, she stopped, finally to rest. As she sat on a fallen log, she reached into her small pack and pulled out some lembas she had made herself. She broke off a small piece and quickly ate it as her bright eyes looked at all around her.

She was near no road. There were only endless trees and all directions and the only friendly sounds were birds. At least it was better than the night, when all the birds had quieted and only an occasional cricket kept her company.

She could have easily soothed herself, but she was in no mood to sing or dance, nor did she wish to draw attention to herself.

After only a few minutes, she decided she had stayed enough time and stood, putting the remaining lembas back into her pack. Her ears longed to hear the rushing of a stream, due to the fact she was foolish enough not to bring water nor anything to carry it in.

Continuing on with no destination in mind, the days continued as she walked on, finding small streams here and there, stopping for food and rest only when needed, and sleeping only for a few hours. Yes, she became weary, but she did not care. She just wished to be as far away from Lindon and from the world.


	4. Cast Down Your Cloak

**Chapter 4 - Cast Down Your Cloak**

_It was a moonless night as the cloaked figure rushed through the trees. Urgent was her task as her heart pained and the night was unfriendly. Her steps were light and quick, and hardly a sound she made as she ran._

But another noticed.

A large hound's ears perked, not far from the fleeing cloaked maiden. In an instant, he was on his paws and bounding through the trees. Two large ellons who were not far from the hound, spotted him leave and followed quickly after on horseback.

They were not as quiet as she.

The instant she heard the swift paws of the great hound and the thunder of the horses, she froze, drawing her cloak close, just in time for the hound to slide to a stop in front of her. Not a moment later, the two ellons stopped before her.

One had a head full of dark hair, and with his strong arms, he held his armed bow, aimed steadily at the figure in the dark. The other was fair in hair as well as features, and though he seemed calmer, his hand remained on the hilt of his blade at his side.

The maiden's bright eyes narrowed at the duo as the dark one spoke, "Who are you and what is your business in the land of Nargothrond?"

"My business is none of yours."

They both blinked as they exchanged glances with each other. Her cloak hid her well as they knew not she was a woman.

"Cast down your cloak," the fair one ventured.

She hesitated, doubting them both, but she was in need of aid, and aside from their own defense, they were friendlier than most. In a swift motion, her dark cloak was cast aside and revealed her as a maiden of fair light, brighter than the moon that now dared to shine through the parting clouds in the dark night.

If they had been any normal ellons, their jaws would have dropped, but instead, a grin twisted the fair one's face as the dark one lowered his bow.

"Fair Lady Luthien, so far from home?" he questioned, holding back his sarcasm. "You seem in need of shelter in this dark night, let us aid you."

Once more was she hesitant, but with a nod, she stepped forward. The fair one gladly took the opportunity and swept her up on the back of his horse.

"I am Celegorm, and this is Curufin. The city of Nargothrond is not far from here, there you can find rest."

She nodded as the horses and the hound started on a trot through the trees, but no thank you issued from her lips as her heart was still burdened.

--

Thuriniel awoke with another start and with a darkened and pained heart, the feeling she held throughout the dream, but with a startled gasp, she noticed she was glowing. It was faint, but it was greater than any other elf, and it was not due to the early morning sunlight that filled the bright room.

She stood, and still the glow did not leave her. Nothing like this had happened before, save for…She remembered her slumber from long ago, after she received news of Erenion's death. It had been nearly an age since she left Lindon and all she had grown familiar with, as well as the terribly happy memories, behind.

She now moved to the window and looked out at the slightly empty city. The Grey Havens was always empty for few ever stayed long. Thuriniel was among the few. The rest were caretakers of the city or lone elves, like her, debating whether or not to leave.

She could easily see the harbor from her window, and the silent ships rested, waiting for their travel. A couple of ellons wandered through the plaza below, talking quietly amongst themselves. Thuriniel didn't bother to listen in.

She moved again to get dressed and it was not long before she was in the very plaza she was looking down at. She sat at her usual place along the balcony, looking out over the calm waters of the sea.

Her thoughts went to her dream; she had gone so long since last having one. The last was the last day she heard the news of Erenion. What had caused it, she didn't know. Perhaps it was the beginning of more to come, like it had been when the dreams started the last time.

But she remembered it clearly, as if it had actually happened yesterday. Nargothrond. Never before had she heard of that city, but the names of Celegorm and Curufin were vaguely familiar.

Long had she stayed in the Grey Havens, often debating herself about traveling to the West and away from Erenion's memory. But the West did not call to her, she felt as if she did not belong there.

At least her time in the Grey Havens had payed off. They had endless amounts of scrolls, and none of them were hidden. Once she thought about it a few years after she first arrived, she looked for the scrolls of the First Age. She found a few, but only a few. And all were mainly around the sons of Feanor. Two of them were Celegorm and Curufin, but she never read anything about Nargothrond or a maiden who seemed so familiar, yet continued to haunt her dreams.

She stayed only a few moments at her usual spot, but she needed to find out more about this dream, about Nargothrond, so she stood and quickly went to find the library.

Still did her heart pain from the dream, or from something more, as she entered the small library, but little good it would do to heed it. Her fingers moved along the scrolls quickly until she found what she was looking for. Pulling a large scroll from its dusty place on the shelf, she moved to sit at the table that rested in the center of the room. Rolling it open, she read through it.

It wrote of the great King of the Noldor, Feanor, who was the greatest craftsman of all time. His skill was so great; he created the Silmarils, three jewels that were greater than the light of the trees, the power and beauty of the world. But a Dark Lord by the name of Morgoth, and a fellow fiend, stole the jewels and slew Feanor's father before fleeing to Arda. Feanor and his seven sons then declared an oath that they would never stop hunting Morgoth or any other until they possessed the Silmarils once more. They, along with many of the Noldo of the West, left to travel to Arda, producing the first kinslaying along the way. From that, Feanor received his name, the Kinslayer.

Thuriniel sighed. This she had already read. She continued to read through the scroll in search of Nargothrond, but there was no such word.

Scroll after scroll she searched, but still she couldn't find anything on the city she dreamed about.

Night had already fallen again, and with a long sigh, she stood once more and retreaded back to her room. She only had a dreamless sleep, but again did her heart pain, and again, day after day, did she return to the library to search the scrolls.


	5. Ages Of Wisdom And Weariness

**Chapter 5 - Ages Of Wisdom And Weariness**

Hardly a year after the strange dream, she woke, and no longer did her heart pain her. It was strange to not be burdened, for so used to it she had grown, but once more she felt at peace.

Another few years passed without much event, with no dreams haunting her sleep and no terrible feelings ailing her heart.

But one day, the air felt different. The birds seemed happier and the sun seemed brighter.

Thuriniel sat in her usual spot as she looked out over the harbor once more, and now did she see a strange sight. Three small beings stood near the dock, where a large ship stood, ready for sail. A tall, fair elleth strode forward, and she was full of light. Such a sight, that Thuriniel remembered the maiden from her dream. But this was not the same elleth, for the one in her dreams had hair as dark as night, and this elleth had hair as golden as the sun. Another followed behind, a tall man of white, but he was no elf nor was he mortal. She did not know who he was, but he seemed powerful, and in his white garments, he seemed to glow just as bright as the elf maiden. Both had spoken with each of the small beings before boarding the ship. Two more small ones stepped forward, one much older than the other. The younger one aided the older onto the ship, before returning to speak with and hug each of the three that remained.

But just when she thought the ship would set sail, another stepped forward. An ellon of grace and wisdom, and as he turned to speak with the small beings, Thuriniel gasped. Elrond! Could it really be him?

And as if he heard her question, he glanced up at her with a nod and that same look he always used to give her before he turned to board the ship with one of the little ones following him. Thuriniel stared stunned at the ship, even after it long sailed to the West.

Why was Elrond sailing to the West? Where had Elrond been? With these questions, Thuriniel realized she knew nothing about Elrond, only that he was a lieutenant under Erenion, and an obnoxious one, in her opinion. But with that look, even though it was the same he used to give her, his eyes held ages of wisdom and weariness.

Once she snapped out of her daze that rested on the setting western sun, she nearly jumped up and ran to the library. What words did the scrolls of the Grey Havens hold about Elrond?

Her long, slender fingers did not bother to touch each and every scroll delicately, as she had done many times in the past, but her bright eyes furiously scanned over the writing that littered the outside of the old parchments. At last, she found one that held Elrond's name: 'Elrond's Imaldris.'

Gliding swiftly to the nearest table, she slid into the chair and rolled open the scroll before her eyes began to read through the neatly scribbled words on the ageless parchment. She didn't get far through Elrond's history before her bright eyes stopped on a name that caught her breath: Luthien. That was the same name of the maiden from her dreams. How could she have forgotten it when it had been said quite clearly by Celegorm?

Immeadiently, Thuriniel abandoned Elrond's scroll before rushing back over to the shelves to search for a new name.

"Excuse me, my lady," a low and soft voice interrupted her search with slight hesitation. "We have to lock this room."

Thuriniel had no intent in stopping her search until the ellon who stood across the room from her spoke his last words. "Lock this room?" she repeated in near shock as she turned to face the taller ellon who stood across the room. "What do you mean? This room is never locked?"

"Yes, it is usually as such, but I received special orders that this room is to remained locked until further notice, my lady. I am terribly sorry."

Her bright eyes narrowed slightly as her rare anger began to gather. So close was she to finding answers, and yet she was not even allowed to stay only a moment longer to reach them.

A hand dropped on the younger ellon's shoulder as a familiar face stepped into the fading light of the room to take a glance at the elleth who now stood glowing slightly stronger than normal. But instead of surprise reaching Gildor's face, as smile reached across his features.

It was not the same for Thuriniel.

"Gildor?" she nearly cried in her sudden emotional state as she could not hide the surprise in her voice nor her eyes. She had thought she would never see her old friend again. He had looked after her so well in Lindon, it was only assumed as fate that Erenion had assigned Gildor the task of watching over Thuriniel. And Gildor accepted willingly before he managed a chance to speak to the lost elleth while she slept in her year-long slumber. She did not wait for a response from him, but instead rushed to his side to throw a hug around his large frame. Erenion's old guard gave a nod to the apathetic young caretaker before turning to exit the library with Thuriniel still in his arms. If she noticed his sly move of making her leave, she did not object for so glad was she to see him.

He only stopped once they reached Thuriniel's room, and it was then that she released her hold on him to offer him a teary smile. His deep green eyes only lit up as he chuckled and he sat her gently down on her bed before wiping the tears from underneath her bright eyes. "My dear Thuriniel, please do not cry on my account."

"But Gildor," she protested weakly, any sign of her earlier rage long gone from her mind. "I left, I made you break your promise to Ereinion, I—How did you know this was my room?"

Once more did his deep chuckle sound through the quiet, twilight-lit room as he pulled a chair close to sit across from her. "One thing at a time, my friend. I have been here for three days, and it only took me a few hours to find you. And you should not know of that promise."

"But I do, Gildor. And I made you break it—"

"Thuriniel, you did not make me break any promises."

"But--!"

"Let me explain. Please?" Gildor asked quietly as his green eyes turned innocently on her.

Thuriniel quietly nodded, holding back her frustrated sigh, as she folded her hands in her lap and watched her old friend with her usual bright and curious eyes.

Gildor took in a breath before beginning, "Let me start from the beginning. I knew the moment you left the palace. It is hard not to recognize your presence, or even to miss it when it is no longer there. I was not the one standing guard that night, as fate would have it, and you managed to get a few hours ahead of me. But over the many years I have watched over you, I knew well your reasons for leaving, so I followed you on foot and did not mean to catch you unless you needed to be caught, until you reached here a few hours before me. Once I found you myself, from a distance of course, I realized that you would stay here."

"What made you realize that?" Thuriniel dared to interrupt, her eyes still very curious and very worried about what she might have done.

"You were watching the sea. I watched you for nearly an hour and you did not move an inch. You had finally found some place to rest for a while. So, I was satisfied with the Grey Havens for being safe enough and I returned to Lindon."

"How did you know I would stay here and not travel further or even sail west?" she questioned again without being concerned about him growing irritated with her interrupting him.

"Well, if you sailed west, you would be far safer than anyone here could keep you, so I was not concerned if you did choose that as your path. As for you travelling to a different city, you were content and more at peace here with the sea than you were in Lindon in the later part of your stay there, and I doubted you would want to leave a place where you felt at peace again. It turns out I was right," he added with a smile. Her response was her folding her arms with a very light and almost indistinguishable grunt; it sounded more like a hum to Gildor than anything, but it made him smile all the more.

"I did manage to keep tabs on you through traders when they came through Lindon, though," he continued as he relaxed a little more in his chair, "And spoke of heading in this direction. I always gave them something extra as incentive to find you and eventually come back to Lindon and report that you were alright. And believe me, they all had good things to say."

At this, the elleth's cheeks flushed lightly and her eyes darted down to her arms for a moment to recover as Gildor continued, his previously broad smile diminishing suddenly.

"But one day, a few decades after you left, Elrond decided to leave Lindon and take a group with him to what is now called Imladris. I was among those he took with him as my allegiance was more with him than with Ciridan. Imladris was a peaceful city, but much more travelled through than Lindon. I met many strange folk and I was able to keep better tabs on you as more travelers were headed in this direction. Elrond eventually married to the Lady Galadriel of Lorien's daughter—"

"Was she the one who was here today? The woman in white?" she interrupted again, but Gildor hardly minded.

"Oh, yes, that was Lady Galadriel, and her husband. I didn't realize you were watching the harbor ithat/i often—"

"Lady Galadriel? What about Elrond's wife, why was she not there?"

"She underwent a terrible trial and once she recovered she sailed west, which is why Elrond decided to leave now that the war is over—"

"War?"

"Now you are getting ahead of me, Thuriniel," Gildor replied with a chuckle before continuing. "Elrond had three children, two boys and a girl. The girl, who's name was Arwen, reminded me so much of you that I found myself watching over her more than I should have. Elrond never objected, but I suspect that he knew why I acted as such. Why, when she was young, she even tried to give me some ridiculous nick name, but Elrond quickly talked her out of it.

"Several hundred years later, Elrond gathered myself, his sons, and two of his most trusted friends, Glorfindel and Erestor, to find a young mortal of very great importance. His father was killed and his mother desperately wanted her son safe from harm, and I soon found out why. This young mortal was in fact a king of Gondor in the waiting. His name was Aragorn, but we renamed him to protect his identity to Estel.

"To make a long story short, once Estel came of age, Elrond told him of his destiny and the young mortal was sent to become a ranger in the north, but not before he had come to love Elrond's daughter, Arwen."

"I'm sure Elrond was pleased…" Thuriniel muttered under her breath, but the only sign that Gildor heard her was a broader smile as he continued.

"Anyway, after many years, and many small visits, Estel returned to Imaldris with a strange company and a great council was held not long after. It was then that the quest of the ring began."

"The ring?" Thuriniel finally interrupted again. She had so many questions, and most could wait, but some she just did not quite understand. This was one of them.

"Ah, well, perhaps I should skip over all of that business. Besides, I can see you are still as curious as ever, no doubt you will find out soon enough once the scribes are finished writing the stories.

"Anyway," Gildor continued as he still kept Thuriniel's constant gaze. "There was a great war, yes the same war I mentioned earlier, as the result of this ring, which was a great object of power for Sauron."

Thuriniel visably shuddered at the name, but Gildor still continued.

"The ring itself has been around since your time in Lindon and it was Elrond himself who sought desperately for its destruction at first."

"At first?"

"Yes, once Sauron was defeated during the Last Alliance, the king of Gondor gained control of the ring of power. Elrond told him to destroy it while he still could, but men are easily corrupted. After that, Elrond let the thoughts of the ring of power settle in the back of his mind until recently.

" The war ended only a couple of years ago—"

"A couple of years ago?" Thuriniel asked in a higher and more surprised tone than before.

"If you keep interrupting me, I don't think I will ever fini—"

"A couple of years ago I had this dreadful feeling, the same when Erenion left."

"Then it is as he guessed," Gildor continued without even a hint of surprise at her words. "You know when darkness becomes a threat, you can feel it. You must have known of the war and all of the trouble going on east of here with the Fellowship and the hobbits subconsciously. Tell me, Thuriniel, have you had any dreams since you have been here?"

She looked utterly confused by his added comments of this Fellowship and hobbits business, but she quickly recovered and answered, "Yes, one. And I was about to find out more about it when—"

"I'm sorry, perhaps I should have waited to ask you. I have not yet finished my story, sweet Thuriniel."

The elleth let out a frustrated sigh as she refolded her arms, which had come unfolded at some point in Gildor's explination, and slumped her shoulders as much as she could, though it wasn't much.

"After the war and after everything returned to the way it should be, Estel took his rightful place as the king of Gondor with Arwen as his wife and queen, Elrond made his decision to finally sail west and join his wife. So he came with a small party which included the heroes of the war, Lady Galadriel and her husband, the great white wizard Gandalf—"

"Gandalf?"

"Now that one will have to wait. He is a wizard that I am afraid I cannot explain in one night. And Elrond's party also included myself, much to my surprise and my worry. The entire journey here, I was concerned that Elrond wanted me to sail with him, as well me being concerned if I would be able to find you again."

"Why wouldn't you want to sail west? I have heard that it is supposed to be the most peaceful and beautiful place imaginable, much better than Middle Earth—"

"I just wasn't ready to sail west yet. I've got more important things to attend to, such as that promise you kept mentioning earlier.

Her cheeks flushed again in reaction to both the reminder of his burden-filled promise he made long ago as well as the memory of her persistency earlier, but her bright and slightly embarrassed eyes didn't dart away from his green ones.

"To continue, when we did get here three days ago, the first thing I did was look for you; and it didn't take me long to find you perched on a balcony overlooking the harbor. But for the past three days, I wasn't sure if I should speak with you or not, since I still feared that Elrond would request me to come with him. I didn't know how you would react to seeing me only to have me leave again for good. Instead, the opposite happened. This afternoon, Lord Elrond told me that I was relieved of all of my duties save for one, the one he could not relieve me from. So, now here I sit before you, with nothing ahead of me but to trail you."

"Trail me?"

"Now that I know that you know I am here again, I am not going to let you slip off so easily this time. How bored do you think I would be if I was relieved of all of my duties?"

"There's always knitting?"

At this they both chuckled, a deep and light chuckle that somehow matched better than expected. It was a sound Thuriniel suddenly realized she missed very much.


	6. I Pity You

**Chapter 6 – I Pity You**

_Streaks of sunlight could be seen through the bolted and locked window shutters of the small room in the tower of the palace. The light couldn't reach the dark haired beauty who sat stiffly on the bed. A closer look at her fair features revealed that she had been crying and she clearly had not had any sleep in days. A plate full of uneaten food sat on the third piece of furniture in the room, a table, aside from a chair and a bed._

_A sharp knock rattled the door, but the elven maiden did not move nor make any sound. Her star-lit eyes remained staring at their spot on the floor in front of her. But it did not matter if a response came or not for after a sharp click of the lock, the door swung open and slammed against the wall behind it. Still the elleth made no gesture that she heard the noise, much to the fair ellon's, who now stood in the doorway, displeasure. A large hound stood only a couple of feet behind the elf with its ears perked and its head cocked in curiosity, but a hint of sorrow could be seen in the hound's dark eyes._

_Celegorm slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the large hound in the hall, and approached Luthien as she sat stiffly on her large bed. "I am giving you one last chance, Luthien Tuniviel. Say yes."_

_Still she made no effort to respond to him, even when the tone of his voice was far more deadlier than it had been when they first met. The ellon's dark eyes narrowed and he moved to stand in front of Luthien before grabbing her jaw and forcing her to look at him. "Answer me!"_

_The maiden's bright eyes narrowed and after a moment her still sweet and lyrical voice sounded in the tense air, "I do not fear you, I do not love you, I pity you, Celegorm, son of Feanor, for resorting to this."_

_The son of Feanor growled and pulled his hand back to issue a sharp slap across the face of the fairest elleth. But no cry of pain or shock emitted from her lips and once more did her eyes return to the floor in front of her as already the blood in her face rushed to form the large hand-print. Celegorm only clenched his fists to keep from hurting her further, or taking her for himself right there and then, and turned to storm out of the room._

_But as soon as the door slammed behind him and his dark and furious eyes met his brother's curious ones, an idea formed._

"_Send the letter, Caranthir."_

"_Did she say—"_

"_No, send the letter."_

"_But—"_

"_Thingol knows not what occurs on here. He does not know that his daughter still refuses me. I am sure he would prefer his precious daughter to marry one of the Eldar instead of that mortal she's been chasing after. It will keep Luthien alive, and the king of Doriath would much prefer that."_

"_If you force this upon her, she will not live long anyway, Celegorm," Caranthir finally replied as he glanced to Huan; the large hound's dark and knowing eyes clearly sharing his sympathy for the maiden. The Vala hound was agreeing with the darker of the two brothers._

_The fair brother's eyes narrowed dangerously at the two of them before he stormed past them and called over his shoulder before he rounded the corner, "Why is it that I must do everything myself?"_

_The two who were left standing both cast sorrowful glance towards the door before Caranthir stepped forward to lock it once more. The large hound laid back down in his place in front of the door before resting its massive head on its paws as the darker ellon headed back down the hall in search of his brother._

_Inside the room, Luthien did not bother to stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks as she had heard all that had occurred on the other side of the door._

--

Thuriniel awoke with a gasp as she shot up in her bed. Her hand reached for her cheek as if it was she that had been slapped as she shuddered at the memory of the dream. These dreams were getting worse and worse. She decided she liked the first dream that kept replaying in different ways when she was still in Lindon. The two dreams she had, had in the Grey Havens had left her with a feeling of dread or feeling quite startled.

When the door slammed open, Thuriniel yelped and nearly jumped out of her bed before she realized the intruder was only a very worried, tired, and yet fully dressed Gildor.

"Is everything alright? Are you alright? Thuriniel, what happened to your cheek?"

The elleth went pale suddenly at his words. Even in the dark he could see the hand print that should not have existed on her face, and undoubtly the color rushing away from her face did not help matters.

In two quick and graceful strides, Gildor was seated on the side of her bed, carefully examining her cheek.

"I-It's fine, Gildor. It was only a dream," she finally managed to answer as her eyes slipped shut and she took a deep breath.

"A dream?" He pulled back and glanced fully at her face. "Did you slap yourself?"

"Maybe…I dreamed I was slapped, I might have done it myself for added effect," she answered with a tiny hint of a smile curling the corners of her lips.

Gildor didn't catch the humor. "Let me see your hand."

Confused, Thuriniel held up her small hand and he pressed it to fading red mark on her cheek. The answer she was looking for was clear when his eyes narrowed. "Was this another one of your dreams, the strange dreams you have been having?"

"Yes, it had the same maiden—"

"Do you know her name?"

"Yes, Luthien, Luthien Tinuviel."

Now Gildor's face went pale. He had never before been entrusted with this secret that both Erenion and Elrond had held so close to their hearts until only the day before when Elrond was giving Gildor his last orders. Though Gildor's loyalty would never permit him to disbelieve something that Elrond told him to be very much the truth, as he could feel it himself, the ex-Lindon guard never fully believed the tale. Until now. "The last dream you had, the one you tried to tell me about earlier, what was it about?"

She yawned as she fully awoke but kept from stretching once she glanced up and saw the stern look on her dear friend's face. "Uh, well, the maiden was fleeing through a forest, though why I have not the slightest clue, and two ellons and a large hound spotted her and confronted her, politely."

Gildor's stern look didn't vanish, but only molded into a worried one. "What happened in your dream tonight."

"I don't know what this has—"

"Thuriniel, please."

She sighed before continuing, "The maiden was locked in a room and one of the ellons who had found her entered and demanded that she do something, something she would not agree to. She said that she pitied this Celegorm--"

"Alright, that is plenty," Gildor interrupted with a heavy heart. Elrond's tale was indeed true, he could see it now. But one of the few orders he had been instructed upon Elrond's leave was that he was to never tell Thuriniel the truth of her past unless the need was dire. By the looks of it, he would not have to wait long until she began to dream of worse events in Luthien Tinuviel, the fairest child of the Illuvitar's, life. But would Gildor be able to keep this secret hidden?

"Gildor, what is it?"

The ellon shook his head and stood from the bed to move towards the balcony of the room. "It is nothing, I am sorry I worried you, Lady Thuriniel."

She was at his side in a graceful instant. "Gildor, you need not refer to me with such a title. You do not serve me, you are my friend. And I do wish to know what is keeping sleep from you."

He glanced to her as she stood beside him with a small smile. How little did she know. "It is just my thoughts that kept me awake tonight. And though I may not be in the service of Lord Elrond any longer, it was one of his last requests to offer you my service as well as protection."

Her demeanor shifted to a disappointed one. "And I am sure locking the library was another one of his _requests_."

Gildor chuckled with a nod. "You are sharper on your feet when you have just awoken than in broad daylight."

She simply rolled her eyes as she stepped forward to put her hands on the railing as her starry eyes glanced out to the rising dawn.

The ellon watched her shift positions, but remained where he was. His green eyes instead watched her as she took in the sunrise. He had missed her more than she would ever know, and even if Elrond had not instructed him to look after this fair maiden before him, he would have seen to it anyway. And there was only one other who knew why.

"Thurinel," he began as he finally stepped forward to put a hand on her delicate shoulder. She allowed a pleased smile cross her fair face as she waited for him to continue. "There is something you need to know."


	7. The Greatest Heroes Of The First Age

**Chapter 7 – They Were Said to be the Greatest Heroes of the First Age**

"Do you remember the day Ereinionspoke with you in the gardens of Lindon before he left for war?" Gildor asked as he stood before Thuriniel, who sat quietly and anxiously on one of the few benches in the small garden of the Grey Havens.

Her bright eyes saddened for a brief moment as she remembered that moment too well. It was the last time she ever saw the only father-figure she remembered in her life. But quickly her eyes alit again with a strange curiosity. "How did you know—"

"There were few places you went that I did not know," Gildor chuckled. "Well, I assume you remember what he spoke of. I think I can continue his thoughts."

Her eyes widened with accusation. "You knew, too? And you did not tell me either? Why is it that I am left out of this secret?"

Gildor chuckled again, though it wasn't as hearty as his earlier ones. "I believe no one knows for sure save for four people, three of which are dead and the other remembers nothing of her past." Thuriniel instantly got the hint and looked down at her lap. "And only Ereinion had suspicions, which he shared with Elrond. I only learned of these suspicions yesterday."

"Yesterday?" she questioned as her bright eyes glanced back to his green ones.

"I do hope we can get through this tale a bit easier than the last."

She blushed, but refrained from glancing down. "Sorry, continue."

Gildor smiled. "Well, according to Ereinion, he believed that your parents were Beren and Lothian—"

"Lothian?"

"Yes, the same Lothian you keep seeing in your dreams, I believe. They were said to be the greatest heroes of the first age.

"Lothian was the daughter of Elu Thingol, King of the realm of Doriath, and Melian the Maia, one of the servants of the Valar. That alone gave her great and strange powers, making her half elven and half maiar. She was considered to be the fairest child of the Ilúvatar.

"Beren, however, was a mortal. He was a descendent of the kings of old, the ancient race of the Dúnedain. After a great battle, he alone escaped into the wilderness north of Doriath. One of his first great feats was that he was one of the few who could get through the Girdle of Melian. Once he reached the forests of Doriath, he spotted fair Lothian as she danced and instantly fell in love with her, as she with him. The two were later sold out by Lúthien's friend, Daeron, a minstrel who loved Lúthien's music, to the King. Lord Thingol, who was furious with the idea of his daughter marrying a mortal, assigned Beren with an impossible task to earn Lúthien's hand in marriage. That task was to fetch a Silmaril from Margot's crown. Do you know of the Silmarils?"

She nodded absently, her mind still in shock and awe. "They were the three jewels that Fëanor, the King of the Noldor, crafted and Morgoth, the Dark Vala, stole them, which caused Fëanor and his seven sons to come to Arda after swearing an oath to get them back."

He nodded as well. "And how many times have you read that story?"

She laughed lightly and shrugged. "Celegorm was the only clue I had until last night."

"Anyway, Beren began his quest and quickly found help from an old ally, Lord Finrod, one of Lord Fingolfin's sons. They, and a band of warriors, continued their quest until they were entrapped by Sauron. Sauron held them in a deep pit, trying to get information out of them as to who was leading the group and what their purpose was. But after failed attempts, he began letting a beast out into the pit to kill off each of the group one by one.

"Lothian, who had already tried to follow Beren, had been locked in a house in a tree by her father to keep her from helping Beren. In order to escape, she grew out her dark hair and used it to climb down from her prison. From there she attempted to catch up to Beren, but was interrupted by Lord Celegorm and Lord Curufin, two of the seven sons of Fëanor. They knew of Beren's quest for they had been in Finrod's city when he volunteered to help Beren retrieve a Silmaril. So when they came across her, they quickly took her hostage. Not caring about Beren, the two brothers attempted to wed Lothian to Celegorm so they could gain control of Doriath's armies to help gain back the Silmaril. But with the help of the Vala hound, Huan, given to Celegorm by Lord Oromë himself, Lothian escaped Nargothrond where she was being held and headed for Sauron's tower.

"Upon her arrival, Sauron took the form of a dark and terrible wolf to try and defeat Huan, for it was said that only a dark and great hound could defeat the Vala hound. He failed, and Lothian quickly saved Beren, but not before Finrod had been killed.

"Huan then returned to Celegorm and Beren and Lothian continued to Angband, Margot's stronghold, wearing the disguises of a bat and a wolf. As soon as they reached the gates, they were confronted by the very hound Morgoth had bred to defeat Huan, Carcharoth. But Lothian quickly put him to sleep with her power and they continued inside. But upon arriving before Margot's throne, they were immediately questioned and Lothian was stripped of her disguise, but she quickly put Morgoth and his entire court to sleep by dancing. Once they were asleep, Beren took one of the Silmaril's from Margot's throne and as he attempted to take another, the blade of his knife broke and a shard of it hit Morgoth to awaken him.

"The two then rushed to escape, but they were quickly stopped by Carcharoth again. Beren held out the Silmaril in an attempt to scare the hound off, but the beast ate Beren's hand and the Silmaril whole before running wild on a rampage as the Silmaril burned the hound's insides.

"Once Beren and Lothian returned to Doriath, Beren revealed that he had indeed retrieved a Silmaril, but it was still in his hand which had been devoured by the dark hound. Thingol, awed by the story, allowed Beren and Lothian to wed.

"It did not take long until Carcharoth began causing trouble near Doriath. Thingol and Beren created a small hunting party to attempt to stop the dark hound, which included Carcharoth's counterpart, Huan, the Vala hound given to Celegorm. But during their successful hunt, both Beren and Huan were mortally wounded.

"Lothian mourned her loss for nearly a year before she, too, died and went to the Halls of Mandos. There her grieving did not stop and Mandos felt so bad for her, he returned both Beren and Lothian to Arda as mortals to live a second life.

"In this second life, they had a son named Dior, who was of the three-fold race, Eldar, Edain, and Maiar, and the heir of Doriath. After Thingol was slain by dwarves who had attempted to steal the Silmaril Beren had given to the elven king, in which the dwarves were slain by Dior and Beren, Dior went to Doriath to take Thingol's place.

"Soon after, Lothian and Beren died mortal deaths and sent the Silmaril to Dior, in which while he wore it upon his brow, he became the fairest of creatures ever to touch Arda. But it didn't take long for the sons of Fëanor to discover that the Silmaril had been passed to Dior. While Lothian wore it, they dared not retrieve it from her, but they cared not for her son.

"It was in Doriath that the second kinslaying occurred and Dior, his wife, and two of his three children were slain."

Gildor grew quiet as he watched Thuriniel's pale and shocked face. "Are you alright, Thuriniel?"

When she didn't nod, he grew worried and sat next to her to pick up her now cold hands in his. "Thuriniel? Baimorien?"

She glanced finally at the worried ellon when he spoke her nickname, the name they had given her when they knew not her real name until she told them it. "I am sorry Gildor, it's just that…" she paused as her eyes looked back to the ground again, "If this was my family, they're all…dead."

Gildor sighed quietly and wrapped his strong around her delicate shoulders. "Oh, Baimorien. I am sorry. I should have warned you better. This has to be too much to take in, but I was just worried. Your dreams, they might get worse."

She nodded once while remaining stiff in Gildor's arm, her mind still trying to comprehend everything she just heard. But above it all, one question remained. "Why don't I remember anything?" she asked quietly.

The ellon glanced to her fair face before continuing, "Do you want to hear Ereinion's theories about how you managed to cross paths with our party?"

Once more she nodded.

Gildor gave another sigh before continuing, "Ereinion believes that Beren and Lothian had you after Dior but before Dior left and kept you secret to avoid Dior's fate, which Lothian might have known of. They must have kept you until they died and then you were sent to Doriath. But either you escaped the kinslaying or you never made it to Doriath before it occurred. Either way, you must have followed the refugees to the Mouth of Sirion, where the third, and last, kinslaying occurred. You might have followed the refugees from the Mouth of Sirion, but it was not with them that we found you. You came with the last of the refugees from Beleriand after the great war occurred and Morgoth was bound in the void by the Valar. When we found you, you still had your memory, but you were lost. You muttered strange things throughout the journey and did not sleep until we arrived in Lindon. It was only when you awoke from your deep slumber that we all found your memory gone. Whether it was from the shock of what you had seen, or something deeper, Ereinion could not determine entirely, but he doubted that your memory loss is permanent. He believed that your memory could be triggered by something familiar."

Thuriniel had now relaxed into Gildor's side and he tightened his grip around her shoulders. "But apparently, he was wrong. The story of Beren and Lothian brought you no memories."

The elleth glanced up at Gildor, and much to his relief, the color had returned to her face as well as the starry brightness in her eyes. "Thank you, Gildor. For telling me anyway. I am sure that was another one of Elrond's tasks not to tell me."

He frowned as he glanced down at her. "Sometimes, I think you have a talent for mind reading, Baimorien."

She grinned, even more to Gildor's pleasure, at both his response as well as his use of her nickname. After all, it was he who had come up with it, and she liked "Dark Beauty" over "Secret Daughter."

"How about we get you some breakfast. I'm sure your shock would settle better with some food." Gildor said as he reluctantly released his arm from around her shoulders and stood up only to offer her his hand.

She, of course, gladly took it and stood next to him as they strolled back through the gardens.

"Oh," Gildor continued, a grin of his own appearing. "I think that this little fact might be a bit interesting to you…"


End file.
